Chapter 9 - The Long Night
Tweaks POV: I was swimming as fast as I could, trying to grab Dashi's paw before she fell over the edge. I lunged for her and missed. Then I snapped awake. Phew, it was only a dream. Where was I? I turned on a lamp and realized I was still in the library. Huh. I must've fallen asleep. I replaced the Professor's quilt and headed silently to my room in the launch bay. As I slid down the octo-chute, I felt like there was someone behind me. I turned around. It was Kwazii. When we got to my room I asked if something was wrong. He shrugged his shoulders and said that he wasn't able to sleep. I nodded. There was no way I could sleep after that nightmare. I asked him why he thought he couldn't sleep. He said he had a nightmare. Somethin' about Dashi fallen over an edge. I dropped the controller I had been holding in my paws. It was the exact same nightmare I'd had. I quickly told Kwazii about it and we didn't even have to say anything. We looked at each other and took off for the sick bay. Something was wrong. Really, wrong. Kwazii's POV: I was just trying ter get some shut eye, but I kept seein' Dashi. I started to follow her. She was falling. I saw an edge. Oh no! She's gonna go over the edge! I thought to myself. I made a lunge to grab for her paw. I missed. I snapped awake. I took a deep breath. Whew. Only a dream. I decided to see if Tweak was up. She and I had been messmates long before she joined me crew. I hopped into the octo-chute. She was already in front o' me. When we got to her room she began setting up her old Tv and nintendo set. She started talkin' to me about why we couldn't sleep. I told her about my nightmare and she dropped her controller instantly. She quickly told me her dream. We didn't even have to say anything. We looked at each other and took off for the sick bay. Something was wrong. Really, wrong. Tweak's POV: Kwazii and I was going as fast as we could. But it didn't seem fast enough. Mind you, we were a rabbit and a cat, so we was purdy fast. We sped past a bed-headed tunip. Who in turn took up a chase after us to see what all the ruckus was about. When we arrived at the sick bay, Kwaz practically kicked the door open. I ran over to Dashi. The readings on her monitor were extremely low. Kwazii was practically shouting as he tried to awaken Peso. Flappity Flippers! He practically screamed as he awoke to Kwazii in his face. Hurry matey, it's Dashi! He said as he shook him violently. I can't hel-l-p her w-when your sh-shaking me! He stopped shaking Peso. He seemed to sway on the spot for a moment, then he shook his head and it seemed like he was better. He ran over and began administering CPR and increased her oxygen and IV. It took, awhile, but he stabled her. She still wasn't awake, but her readings were back to what they should be. Peso breathed a sigh of relief. Then turned around and asked how we knew that Dashi was in trouble. As I told him our dream, his eyes widened. "strange...", he muttered. "Aye, matey, any idea of what happened, how our minds were synced." asked Kwazii. Peso shook his head. Then looked at the clock and suggested we go back to bed. It was nearly midnight. . We left. I suggested we both go back to my room. Kwazii agreed. Kwazii's POV: We was going as fast as we could. But it didn't seem fast enough. Mind you, we were a rabbit and a cat, so we was fast. We sped past a bed-headed tunip. Who in turn took up a chase after us to see what all the ruckus was about. When we arrived at the sick bay, I practically kicked the door open. Tweak ran over to Dashi. The readings on her monitor were extremely low. I was practically shouting as I tried to awaken Peso. Flappity Flippers! He practically screamed as he awoke to me in his face. Hurry matey, it's Dashi! I said as I shook him. I can't hel-l-p her w-when your sh-shaking me! I stopped shaking Peso. He seemed to sway on the spot for a moment, then he shook his head and it seemed like he was better. He ran over and began administering CPR and increased her oxygen and IV. It took, awhile, but he stabled her. She still wasn't awake, but her readings were back to what they should be. Peso breathed a sigh of relief. Then turned around and asked how we knew that Dashi was in trouble. As Tweak told him our dream, his eyes widened. "strange...", he muttered. Aye, matey, any idea of what happened, how our minds were synced, I asked. Peso shook his head. Then looked at the clock and suggested we go back to bed. It was nearly midnight. . We left. Tweak suggested we both go back to her room. I agreed. Peso's POV: I heard Kwazii yelling at me to wake up. Flappity Flippers! I had woken up to Kwazii in my face. Hurry matey, it's Dashi! he said as he shook me. I can't hel-l-p her w-when your sh-shaking me! He stopped shaking me. I shook my head to clear the buzz in my head.The readings on Dashi's monitor were extremely low. I ran over and began administering CPR and increased her oxygen and IV. It took, awhile, but I stabled her. She still wasn't awake, but her readings were back to what they should be. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I asked Tweak and Kwazii how they knew that Dashi was in trouble. Tweak told me about their dream. I was very confused. I had heard of this before. When a person is in trouble, a person or persons close to that person may see their friend in a bad situation in a dream. Strange, i muttered. I saw the time and suggested they go back to bed. They left and I began to straighten up the sickbay. I knew that if I sat down, I'd fall asleep again. Tweak's POV: I pulled out the roll away bed for Kwazii. Then I handed him a controller and we started to play nintendo together. We started talking about how we hoped that Dashi and Shellington got better soon. Kwazii said that Peso had said that he was going to be able to fix Shellington's stomach tomorrow. I nodded. That's good. I shut off the console and suggested we get some sleep. It was nearly 1 in the mornin'. And the Cap' wanted us up and at 'em by 9. He agreed and we went to sleep in our beds.